Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition 2
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition 2 is the first installment of Ninja Warrior Worldwide's international tournament series. The following competition aired before NWW10, commencing the Season X Celebrations. Competition Format The second NWW international competition featured 4 stages. Stage 1 and the first half of Stage 2 was filmed during daytime, while the second half of Stage 2 and the other 2 stages were filmed during the night. There were 4 teams that competed, with 5 members in each team. Each team had one member who served as the captain of the team. Speed Challenge *The stages used are the First Stage and Second Stage. *The First Stage has 3 batches, and the Second Stage has 2 batches. *Each batch consisted of 5 competitors (1 competitor from each team). *In each batch, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive 7 points for their team, with 5 points for the second fastest time, 4 points for the third fastest time, and all the way down to the team with the slowest time of the batch, earning 1 point. *At the end of the stage, the points from the batches would be accumulated, and the team who got the highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage first (after that, the team with the second highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage, and so on). Sudden Death *The stages used are the Third Stage and Final Stage. *The competition worked similarly to the regular season, with only the competitors who completed all the obstacles in each stage would advance to the next stage (for the Final Stage , there was a time limit to complete the stage). **However, if only one competitor or team have cleared the Third Stage, that team would automatically win and the Final Stage won't be attempted. **If there are no clears, then the competitor that went the farthest and fastest will determine who wins. *In the Final Stage, one competitor who completed the stage in the fastest time would win the competition for their team. Competitors Unlike the first international competition, each team has 5 competitors, each coming from a different country (or continent), instead of one team representing one sole country (or continent), similar to SASUKE Vietnam's 2019 competition. Each team is based on a specific theme. Obstacle Modification Compared to the regular season, several obstacles were modified or changed by the completion rule for this competition, in order to make the obstacles harder for the competitors. Here were the modified obstacles: *'Sling Snatch:' The bar was raised a bit higher compared to NWW9. *'Wingnut Slide:' The track was shortened, with the gap between them being longer. *'Invader Bulls:' The obstacle was reduced from three bulls to two bulls. This modification was kept for NWW10. First Stage Obstacles ① *'Sling Snatch (スリングスナッチ) ② Diving Boards (ダイビングボード) ③ '*'Wingnut Slide (ウィングナットスライド) ④ Tire Run (タイヤラン) ⑤ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑥ '*'Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑦ Double Twister (ダブルツイスター) ⑧ Rope Ladder (ロープラダー) '* - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW9's Course) Results Batch 1 Batch 2 Batch 3 Standings After the First Stage Second Stage Obstacles * - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW9's Course) Results Batch 1 Batch 2 Standings After the Second Stage Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide